


Lipstick

by enkelimagnus



Series: WosFemslash2018 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, just them being in love, no graphic sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, Cat and Dot are in love.





	Lipstick

Catarina had been the first person Dot had seen when she woke up. Jonathan Morgenstern had been strong, but not strong enough to murder her entirely, and Catarina had fought for her. She’d been there, she’d been crying, she’d been the first thing she had seen and she wouldn’t change that for the world.

It was at that very moment that Dot had realized that Catarina had always been there for her. From Salem to New York, through every heartbreak, every party, through every night spent helping others, helping their dear friend.

Dorothea would sooner die than lose her, lose that smile that lit up her days and her nights, lose the one person that she knew would wait for her back home. Catarina was everyone’s rock, everyone’s anchor, and everyone’s captain, but she was Dot’s lover, Dot’s partner and Dot’s life.

Dot didn’t really know where and when it had happened, where and when she fell for Catarina and never was able to get back on her feet. It was before, during and after Magnus, it had been since the very first day, and yet it was entirely new.

Every breath of this relationship was unique and ephemeral, but together they were this familiar, permanent force that never seem to stop going higher. Dot couldn’t explain it any other way.

It was Valentine’s day, there was lipstick on their lips, there was love in the air, and the unbreakable will of two hearts beating as one. She understood Magnus and his Alexander, now that she had her Catarina.

The door of the bedroom crashed open between two gasps and two whispers, the light was turned on by a simple flick of a finger and her back hit the bed. Their lipsticks were mixed and it would form a more than beautiful picture when they would wake in the morning, pleasure written on their skins, carved into their pillows.

There was something delicate about two bodies melting together, but it was always something else when warlocks were involved. Magic heightened everything, she knew it. She knew it because it was at her fingertips, and it was at Cat’s when she undid the zipper of Dot’s dress.

Why did love need hundreds of year to bud and bloom? Why did it take so long for them to whisper promises against each other’s skin?

Maybe there was no other reason than time, and mundanes, and mortality. Maybe it had been their own faults all along, because they were human enough to be foolish when it came to loving someone so hard it hurt.

They had almost lost each other so many times, and Catarina’s tears of joy and sadness were things that Dot knew too well. She should have done many things better, but she wouldn’t change their path for nothing.

“Never leave me.” Said the hungriness in Catarina’s lips, in her kiss and in the way she tore at the clothes and gasped against her lips.

“I will never leave you.” Said the firmness of Dot’s hands on her lover’s hips.

It was like something was bubbling under the surface, a volcano too long kept waiting. It was like the world didn’t matter anymore now that they had each other.

They could have been doing anything together, and it would have been this way, because today was special and today was mundane, because today was just another day of them being together and being stupidly, madly, dangerously in love.

Why hadn’t anyone told Dorothea how good it felt to be so before? Who was the guardian of this wonderful secret, so deeply hidden that in five hundred years and more, she had only been able to find it once, now.

“I will never let you go.” She didn’t know which of them said it. She didn’t know if it was said in the first place. Maybe it was just the unconscious of them.

That day was something mundanes called Valentine’s Day, and it had been hard to find a babysitter, but they had found one. They loved their daughter, but that night would be better without her, without her potentially finding out what two women who felt sexual attraction towards each other could do in their room

Skin against skin, souls bared for each other and magic out of control, in this night where no one could stop them from being one, from showing each other what they could have done during those years, those hundreds of years where they had just looked.

Dorothea was in love.

Catarina was in love.

And when Dot woke up the next morning, soul still filled with the love and warmth and beauty of their shared night, she didn’t want to open her eyes. She closed her eyes tighter and snuggled tighter.

She would never let her go, not again, never again. They were immortal and they were in love and no one would come between that ever again. And when Magnus would ask with that twinkle in his eye, and his own love bites still peaking out of his loosened collar, they would say that yes. They are together. They are one.

Dorothea had always needed Catarina. She had needed her in a way no one had needed Catarina before, and maybe that was why it was so different for both of them. Together was different than apart. Together was a tidal wave. Or maybe they were just sitting on a chair, in a house on the shore, watching the storm scream. Together.


End file.
